Research Trip
"Research Trip" 'is the 14th episode of ''Carmilla. It aired on September 16th, 2014. Logline Laura and LaFontaine get the "bright idea" to head to the Library to do some research...THE LIBRARY!? Synopsis After Carmilla's flirting, Laura considers what that could potentially mean. Either Carmilla has a crush on her, or is pretending to have a crush on her because Laura is her next target. Both possibilities are unappealing to her, and freaked out Laura takes off the charm Carmilla gave her and hides it under Carmilla's mattress. LaFontaine comes to report that they were unable to follow Carmilla. They see how unsettled Laura looks, and Laura confides in them that she's unsure if she can do anything about Carmilla as Perry doesn't seem to believe that Carmilla could be involved with anything abnormal. LaFontaine says Perry has always liked normal, and when she's in situations where things are not normal, she tries to make it normal. That's when LaF suggests they go behind Perry's back to the Dean. They plan to sneak into the Faculty Club and show what they've found about Carmilla to the Dean. Later, a dishevelled Laura and LaFontaine are being reprimanded by Danny and being taken care of by Perry. The pair did manage to get into the Faulty Club by pretending to be a visiting professor and research assistant, but LaF blew their cover before they could get to the Dean. Laura was able to grab a picture from the wall, and in the picture is a woman who looks very much like Carmilla. The only clue they got from the picture was it was taken in 1954. To find out more LaFontaine and Laura decide go to the library, after dark. In the library they started to hear skittering, but didn't face any more resistance then. The online system gave them references without them having to type anything, so they were able to find most of the books they were looking for before things started getting strange. Either Laura and LaF got themselves lost, or the staircase moved. And the computer screens were saying "Run. Run now." Some of the books were airborne and the card catalog began attacking the pair. With a lighter and mace they made a makeshift flamethrower, which resulted in them being trapped in a flaming vortex. They sent a message to Danny, saying "Come quick. Stuck in Library. Bring fire extinguisher." The sprinklers turned on and Laura and LaFontaine were able to escape through a window. For their efforts, they've discovered pictures of Carmilla at Silas at different points in time, each time with a different name. She appears every twenty years or so, and each time girls go missing. Laura beings to suggest that Carmilla might be a vampire. LaF cuts her off, saying it has been obvious that she's a vampire since the incident with the blood in the milk container. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein (Image Only) *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry Cultural References *A copy of Absalom, Absalom! almost cut LaFontaine's wrist. Absalom, Absalom! is a Southern Gothic novel by the American author William Faulkner, published in 1936. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes